Supply Drop
Supply Drops are a feature in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. They are given to the player in different ways, including time played. It can give out character gear, reinforcements, and weapon loots. Weapon loots are customized weapons that modify the base stats of that weapon. Each weapon has ten custom options, which change the aesthetics as well as the stats. Character gear modifies the player's character and Exoskeleton, similar to Create-A-Soldier. Last, Reinforcements are items, including Perks and Scorestreaks, that are dropped into a multiplayer match at predetermined times by an Orbital Care Package. They are helpful to players who don't receive scorestreaks often. Supply Drops are acquired every 45 minutes of in-game gameplay or purchasing it in the in game store. They will be received upon either getting a kill or a death. Some ways are from earning XP, time spent playing, or earning medals. They can be earned not just in multiplayer, but also Exo Survival and the campaign. However, they are all items for multiplayer. Supply Drop weapons can appear differently from the base gun, ranging from simple color changes to completely new barrels, iron sights, or other exterior changes to the weapon. However, the only difference in function is reflected by the stat changes. Selecting a camouflage on a Supply Drop weapon may not entirely overwrite the unique colors. Some parts will still be visible in the base color. While some Supply Drops change magazine capacities, total ammunition remains the same (unless there's a change in the number of magazines available), as well as the maximum reserve ammunition remaining the same. Supply Drop weapons can be used in private match. However, the base weapon must be unlocked before the loot variants can be used. In local play, Supply Drops cannot be selected in the Create-a-Class, though they can still be picked up from dead bots. Some Supply Drop weapons also appear in the campaign, where they are used by the juggernauts of Atlas. The Bal-27 is the Carbon variant, the Ameli is the Swift variant, the Tac-19 is the Runner variant, the Atlas 45 is the A1 variant, and the KF5 is a slightly altered version of the Single Stack variant. Supply Drop rewards *'Legendary (Xbox - June 9) '- Legendary items are more elite than elite and are very rare. The Legendary class kicks off with the uber-rare Sentinel CI (Counter-Intelligence) Gear Set. There is currently only one set in existence, awarded to the very first Grand Master Prestige player in Advanced Warfare, but players will be able to get this loot once it is released. This set of eight pieces can be unlocked via Supply Drops and Advanced Supply Drop and each item is highlighted purple in the Armory with the highest redemption value in the game. *'Retired (Xbox - June 9) '- Retired loots are specific weapon variants and gear that will be completely removed from Supply Drops and Advanced Supply Drops starting on June 9th. If you have any of the certain gears or weapon variants in your Armory prior to June 9th, you’ll still be able to use it in-game, but for those that don’t, they will no longer be able to earn them anymore. Unlike Legendary, however, if you redeem these after June 9th you’ll never have access to them ever again. *'Elite' - The rarest Supply Drop items are Elite items. Elite weapons are characterized by engravings and golden camouflages, as well as wooden features, and have six stat changes, with three being increased and three decreased (unless it also gets an attachment), making them handle very differently from the base weapon. *'Professional' - Professional items are uncommon but not rare items. Professional weapons have four stat changes, with two being increased and two decreased (unless it also gets an attachment), and often have modified models, such as longer barrels or different sights, though these changes are purely cosmetic. *'Enlisted' - Enlisted items are the most common items. Enlisted weapons have two stat changes, with one being increased and one decreased, and usually have white camouflages applied. *'Reinforcements' - Reinforcements are temporary bonus items such as time-limited Double XP, Rapid Supply or Orbital Care Packages. If the player earns Rapid Supply or Double XP when it is already activated, it will be added to the player's current time. The time depends on the rarity of the reinforcement: Elite reinforcements are 45 minutes, Professional reinforcements are 30 minutes, and Enlisted is 15 minutes. Advanced Supply Drops As of an update, players are now able to buy Advanced Supply Drops in a bundle of one, three, five, and ten. There are always three items per Advanced Supply Drop, with one item being a weapon variant, and one of professional or greater grade. The player cannot receive reinforcements (except for XP), and are able to receive exclusive character gears. Advanced Supply Drops could also be earned by prestigeing and reaching level 20, 30 and 40. Gallery Supply Drop Contents AW.png Supply Drop Opening AW.png Supply Drop Icon AW.png Trivia *Starting around Christmas in 2014 and ending in January 2015, the regular icon for earning a Supply Drop during a match was replaced with an icon that looked like a traditional wrapped Christmas present. **Starting around the beginning of, and ending near the end of, February 2015, the icon was changed for Valentine's Day, with the icon being a red gift with a pink heart on it. ** Starting around St. Patrick's Day in 2015 and ending around the end of March, the icon was changed to resemble a green top hat with a shamrock on the bottom. *Most of the Supply Drop variants of weapons have the name of the regular weapon written on the side of the weapon. Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare